Marine vessels equipped with outboard motors conventionally use a steering system having a steering wheel remotely located from the outboard motor. The steering system generally incorporates hydraulic systems including a hydraulic motor, a hydraulic pump, a hydraulic fluid tank, hydraulic valves, and switches to assist and/or smooth out the loads encountered when steering. The hydraulic steering systems may present challenges such as high cost, possible hydraulic fluid leaks, high energy usage, and difficulty in installing.